how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Moving Day
Recap Ted and Robin have decided to move in together. Initially Barney likes this idea, and asks Lily and Marshall if he can use the apartment to sleep with other women, since his apartment is a 23 minute cab ride away, and that has ruined several opportunities for him (women have fallen asleep on him, made up with their boyfriends, or even been arrested for indecent exposure). Barney then decides it is the wrong thing for Ted to do, and takes the moving truck (which has all of Ted's belongings, except one of the swords on the wall and a bunch of lids), and will not give it back to Ted until Ted completes a series of challenges. After having some "bro time" with Barney, Ted cannot get the truck back, but once he returns to Robin's apartment, he realizes where the truck is (behind the bar and being used as a second apartment for Barney), and gets it back from Barney. However, at the same time, Ted and Robin have realized that moving in together was not a good idea, since Robin was not excited of the idea of Ted moving all of his things in to her apartment, and always suggested that he should put his stuff in her basement storage area. Also, unbeknownst to Ted, Robin smokes and has a subscription to Guns and Ammo. They decide that it is best for Ted to move back in with Marshall and Lily. Marshall and Lily were initially excited that Ted was moving out, since they would now have the place all to themselves. They enjoy lounging around naked and having sex on the couch, but soon find out that things have changed a lot. Ted took all of his stuff, which included the microwave, a lot of the food, the towels, and other things Marshall and Lily did not realize that Ted owned. Marshall decides to try being the provider, but after forgetting toilet paper after he got a lot of other things they now needed, realizes that he and Lily need Ted to survive. Although Lily is against the idea of them marrying Ted, she also realizes how much they need Ted, and when Ted comes back and tells them that things did not work out and he is moving back in, they give Ted a group hug and tell him not to leave. Continuity *Ted and Robin discussed their plans to move in together in . *Robin and Ted's opposing opinions about guns, established in , is referenced again when Robin tries to cancel her subscription to Guns and Ammo because of Ted moving in with her. *Barney reveals to Ted in this episode that Robin occasionally smokes. He knew this fact because of their night out in . Later in Robin has a pack of cigarettes that she shares with Lily, who stresses about her wedding. Robin's, and subsequently the gang's, smoking habit becomes the main plot of . Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Lily jokes that her father would not pay for a second wedding between her, Marshall and Ted. However, in Lily's poor relationship with her father is shown, and it's revealed that he wasn't even invited to the wedding. Allusions and Outside References *Barney's line "I'll be at the snack shack eating our victory onion rings Han style . . . Solo!" references the character Han Solo from the Star Wars franchise. *When Barney's date Sarah says that she won't get into a moving van because she has seen Silence of the Lambs, she refers to a scene in that film in which a serial killer kidnaps a young woman by asking for her help in lifting a sofa into a van. *Barney's top ten list is a reference to the Late Show Top Ten List. *Barney describes Ted's outfit as "a little bit Ellen DeGeneres", referring to the comedian and talk show host. *In the pilot episode of'' Doogie Howser, M.D.'' Neil Patrick Harris wears a suit with sneakers. *Marshall is wearing an T-shirt. Music *Soap on Your Skin - The Solids Other Notes *In a rebroadcast of this episode in 2011, the background of one scene was edited to include a magazine product placement ad for the 2011 film . Guests * ﻿ - Sarah *Jessica Barth - Church Girl * - Girl #1 *Necar Zadegan - Girl #2 *Ailsa Marshall - Girl #3 Reception References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2